Computer data storage systems often allow users to create data files and then copy, change, move, and delete those files. Some graphical user interfaces have a ‘recycle bin’, ‘trash bin’, or other device that enables a user to delete a file but later recover the file if deleted in error. The user merely drags and drops a file over in the recycle bin to delete the file. If the user wants to recover the file, the user may click on the recycle bin to open the recycle bin and select a file to recover.